Chris Andrews
Chris Andrews was an FBI agent who was the Assisstant Director of FBI San Francisco during Day 1, and was Director of FBI San Francisco during Day 2, and Day 3. He was removed from his job for committing treason against the United States to save his son, Jake. Rick Jackson asked for his help during Day 4, when Rick was framed for murder, and Rick helped give Chris a job back at the FBI. During Day 5, Chris is the Director of Field Ops for FBI San Francisco. Day 1 At the start of Day 1, Chris was about to leave for work at FBI when his son Jake was nearly killed in a car bomb meant for Chris. Chris and his Jake were in medical for half the day, and when they got out Chris was briefed on the situation with the nuclear bomb. When Francis Newman sacrificed himself in the nuclear explosion, Chris became the Director. From there, he lead the FBI throughout the rest of the crisis. Day 2 During Day 2, Chris meets Abdul Amad to exchange $150 million dollars for Rick Jackson. After the exchange, Chris tells Rick that they want him to sacrifice himself so terrorists will stop using nerve gas across the country. Hours later, when Rick escapes the terrorists, he tells Chris a canister of nerve gas has been planted in the building. When it suddenly goes off, Rick, Chris, his son Jake (who now works at FBI), and Arnold Robinson lock themselves in a conference room while they watch their colleagues who didn't make it die from the gas. Later, after the gas was taken out of the building, Rick and Chris went to a bank to grab a recording that implicated President Jackson Hicks in the day's events. Abdul Amad then showed up and took Chris hostage. He demanded the recording for Chris. Rick gave it to him, and Chris was let go. Chris helped get Hicks to confess to his crimes at the end of the day. Day 3 During Day 3, Chris wasn't that important until Jake was nearly infected with the virus. Later, Jake was taken hostage by Johnathan Samuels, and Chris broke the law to get Jake released. When FBI found out, they told Chris they could help, and the exchange took place; Jake for a incriminating harddrive that would help the FBI find Samuels. Later, Chris was put under arrest for treason, and was almost sent to prison. Before Day 4 Chris nearly went to prison, but was pardoned by President Joseph Wald. Chris then went on to live in Washington DC. Day 4 Rick called Chris when Rick was being framed for Micheal Harris' murder, and discovered a biological weapon was in play. Chris helped Rick and FBI DC throughout the rest of the day, including help rescue Rick from the African Consulate at around 9:40pm. Chris was thanked by Ralph and FBI DC after the day was over. Before Day 5 Since Rick Jackson was the Director of FBI San Francisco, he hired Chris when the slot for Director of Field Operations was open.